Absolon Leveque
"Yeah! That's me... I'm supposed to be here to learn stuff?" - Absolon Leveque : Absolon Leveque, a former 12th division, unseated, is now a vizard, in hiding in the Real World. He now is a part of Athena's Echelon, a group lead by Hisao Adachi, who specializes in shock and awe style of warfare. He is a kidou specialist and has a particularly strong affinity towards cero. Story : As with most of his life, his history is a tragic one. Absolon remembers nothing about his human life, other than a few glimpses of what he assumes to be France. As a resident of Seireitei, he wandered aimlessly from place to place. During those days he was constantly full of energy, a real adventure seeker. : However, his bad luck involving his first wife shattered it all. When their house burned down and killed her due to an unknown reason, Absolon believed that it was the fires of hell themselves acting on his sins. Only later did he find out it was the local gang, who mistakenly destroyed their house instead of the hideout next door. : : Spirit broken, he returned to his nomadic ways, until he was approached by a shinigami and accepted into the academy. He passed through as the average student, with an affinity towards kidou. Enrolling as an assassin, he sought to get retribution on those who had killed his family. However, much to his dismay, he never saw them again, once again attributing to his bad luck. His time as an assassin was categorized by failure once more. Failing to grasp the whole, "not being seen while assassinating people" theory, attention was constantly drawn to himself, as he attempted to blow up his targets instead of killing them quietly. : Caught in the crossfire when the former vizard Imperator took revenge on Soul Society by carrying out his hollowfication products, the hollow-based virus spread to him as well. Soon after, he woke up in a mysterious stasis pod in an alley in Downtown Tokyo. After scrambling around for a while, he met up with the other "Lost Ones" as they decided to make their next move. : Even though his former title was as an unseated, his power level far outmatched the other unseated. His overall ineptness at assassination was the foremost reason why he remained in such a low rank. Rumors in the Twelfth said that he had reached the point where he attained Manifestation, almost achieving Bankai. : Currently, he has, through random circumstances, been forced into teaching physics at a local high school. However, the fact that he is a spiritual being makes his class interesting, as he does not believe in a word that he teaches. Often he will teach a concept such as gravity, only the mysteriously add in something about walking on air. Due to the circumstances he has been forced to take on the alias Mathieu Chevalier. Appearance : The epitome of personal care, Absolon almost always maintains a pristine outward appearance. His hair is jet-black, with his eyes mimicking a similar dark-brown tone. While not particularly tan or pale, his skin strikes a perfect mid-tone. The Frenchman’s hair is always short and groomed. His clothes on the other hand are constantly varying. Preferring to stay in style with the times, his clothing matches styles found in high fashion. He almost constantly wears a black jacket over his clothes. : Due to his acute-insomnia, he hardly ever gets any sleep. As such, small bags are constantly found under his eyes. A pair of rectangular spectacles somewhat hides them; however, he makes no attempt to remedy this problem. His tone of voice ranges from a somber whisper, to a chastising shout, depending on the situation. Personality : Centuries of bad-luck and repeated misfortune chipped away at him. You would think such pain and sorrow would end up crushing his spirit, but the exact opposite occurred. He has gotten so used to things not working out, that he instead chooses just to roll with it. As such, he has quite an extroverted personality. His tone of speech is similar to one of a eccentric celebrity, often acting a bit over the top. From this, he has becoming quite carefree, preferring to just go along with how things turn out. He is continuously filled with energy and vivacity : Absolon believes that every piece of bad-luck that has befallen him originated from his sins he had committed in his past. Therefore, his goal is repentance of his past sins to avoid any such tragedy in the future. This philosophy carries over into battle as well. While others believe in war as a sport, he acts in detached manner, often times ignoring his opponent’s reasons for fighting, in favor of fulfilling his own personal needs. His greatest fear however, is falling to his internal failures. As such, he often fears rooting himself to his surroundings, preferring the chance to exit when things get bad and resume his nomadic ways. : Spontaneous when fighting, he prefers to act on impulse instead of thinking things out. His strategies usually involves quick ends to situations instead of long, drawn-out fights. As such, during his tenure as an assassin, he was infamously known for his, overwhelming, sudden attacks, preferably through the use of kidou. He follows the kill now, ask questions later philosophy. : In order to distract his mind for brief moments, he also has a large number share of hobbies. An astronomer at heart, Absolon is easily captured by the sheer magnitude of the stars. He often spends many of his sleepless nights counting the insurmountable number. Furthermore, his game of choice is chess, preferring to use sudden attacks to overtake opponents immediately. Zanpakutou Sealed Form : Absolon's zanpaktou takes the form of a standard katana. The guard is decorated with a large amount of sapphire rings. The hilt is wrapped in a violet cloth, with a small star charm hanging from the base. Manifestation : Absolon’s inner world is an immense space-scape. The skies in his inner world change constantly, reflecting the different constellations in the night sky. Similar to the ever-changing skies, the form of Astrolouge changes as well, reflecting the astrology sign of the dominant constellation at the time. Astrolouge represents the former shadow of Absolon, at the time where he was alive and adventurous. As such, the spirit constantly lectures Absolon to be more like his previous self. : Some personality traits did carry over to the spirit, however. The main one was the lack of tolerance when it comes to failure. Astrolouge chastises Absolon ceaselessly, if any failure occurs. Similar to his owner, the spirit despises overconfidence and similar personality traits. Shikai: Astrolouge :Release Phrase: "Suivez La Piste, Astrolouge!" (Follow the Trail, Stargazer!) Form: Upon activation of his shikai, his katana glows white before shifting to its new form. The blade transforms into a rapier, with black lines running throughout the blade. The guard is formed with multiple, interlocking rings, and in the center of the hilt, a glowing red gem sits. The rings are solid when an enemy attack hits them, but they continuously cycle around his hand, phasing through his body. Ability: Suivre (To Follow)- From the tip of the rapier, Absolon can reorganize reishi particles in the air around him, aligning them in any way he chooses, allowing him to create dramatic loops and other designs. This causes him to create several “paths” in the air around him. They appear to be a set of stars, which are points where the energy is concentrated, connected by thin lines. These paths light up blue while in the air normally, and crimson when with masked. He can create up to five lines at one time, and the individual paths can connect together if he wishes, allowing him to create a maze like structure. He can create paths in a thirty foot radius of himself. The cost is 100 reiatsu per path. The created lines can be phased through, and do not harm the opponent in any way. Ability: Soumettre (To Submit)- Due to the nature of the reishi particle’s organization, kidou spells and cero are instantly attracted to it. By paying 110% the reiatsu cost of the original spell or cero, they will be instantly attracted to a path of his choosing. This allows the kidou or cero to follow the line and form projectile maneuvers previously deemed to be impossible, like turning at right angles without changing speed. When the kidou or cero hits a target or misses, the path is destroyed along with it. : :Attack: '''Eradiquer (To Eradicate)- By imbuing an existing path with 2% of his reiatsu, 5% of his rage, generating 3% emptiness, he can rearrange the particles, allowing them to move along with the kidou or cero. This allows the projectile to not only follow the path but accelerate while on it, increasing the overall speed and force of impact. Bankai: Astrolouge Celeste : '''Form: Upon uttering the words Bankai the sky above him, in a sixty foot radius of himself, instantly changes to a clear night. Similar to his inner world, the constellations in the sky are constantly changing. The rapier does not change in transition, except it gains a white glow. However, the rings that make up the guard spin more violently. : His clothes change into a set of black, noble robes, lined with white. The white trims shimmer a similar color as the blade. Draped from his right shoulder is a long, black cape. As the constellations above him change, the appearance of the cape changes as well. : Ability - Ordonner (To Order)i: In Bankai, Absolon’s manipulation of reishi reaches its pinnacle. By paying 100 reiatsu for each path, he can manifest up to 20 paths at one time, in the sixty foot radius. The appearance of the path is visually impressive, as multiple rings surround it and cycle through. He also gains the ability to curve and manipulate the sides of the lines, allowing him to create ramp like designs on the edges. By paying an additional 100 reiatsu, he can modify a previously existing path. : Attack -Naviguer (To Navigate): By paying 120% the reiatsu cost of the kidou or cero, Absolon can manipulate the path of the attack. In Bankai, he has the ability to also freeze an attack’s movement for a turn while on the path. Also, if he chooses to, he can activate the ability of his Bankai, while the attack is moving, allowing him to change the direction of it whenever he chooses to. If the kidou or cero is destroyed, the line is destroyed along with it. : Attack - Rouler (To Trick): Absolon’s control over reishi also applies to kidou. By paying 3% of his reiatsu and the cost of the spell, he can deconstruct the kidou and lace it into any path he controls. When this occurs the path solidifies and turns white. If an opponent comes in contact with the line, the kidou is instantly launched onto the target, and the path dissolves. These charged paths act similar to trip wires, activating when friend or foe touch it. : Attack - Orbiter (To Orbit): In Bankai, his abilities can also affect enemy kidou and cero. By paying 1.5 times the cost of the enemy attack, he can create a path around his body in the shape of a ring. The enemy cero or kidou is attracted into the path and orbits around his body and can be redirected. The attack must be redirected in immediately or the reishi grows unstable and deconstructs itself. Furthermore, he must wait a turn before activating the effect once more. : Vizard Attack - Amplifer (To Amplify): '''By paying 10% of his reiatsu, and 10% rage, generating 5% emptiness, he can reorganize the reishi particles of a kidou or cero he uses. This multiplies the area of effect of the kidou by 1.5. In the case of cero, this attack doubles its range. Feats Spell Diversity : A character is naturally talented in the casting of spells. As a passive benefit from equipping this feat, a character gets extra spell slots. : Requirements: : '''900 Kidou/Ginkan for 9 extra slots Items Apophis' Mask : Item Description: : While most masks cover the vizard’s entire face, Absolon’s mask resembles one you would find at a masque ball. It arches around his eyes, and tapers of halfway down his face. A multitude of black lines run through the mask giving it a constantly changing appearance. : Ability: : By paying 200 reiatsu, Absolon can increase the volume of sounds in a thirty foot radius for himself, similar to a hearing aid. This allows him to pick up the faintest whispers from things such as kidou incantations. As a precautionary measure, he can also choose to selectively block out other sounds, in order to prevent a sensory overload if in loud places. Deva : Item Tier: A-Rank : Appearance:Given to him by his now diseased wife, Asura is an extremely rare ring. The ring consists of a cleanly cut ruby and a golden band. While originally inert, after becoming a vizard, the ring began to take on new properties as the affects of his inner hollow entered it. : Ability:Asura has one, simple effect. When used, Absolon can split a cero he fires into two, half strength beams. Instead of launching straight outwards, the individual beams fire at forty-five degree angles to each other. The cost of firing a cero remains the same. The ring does have a recharge time, however. As such he must wait a turn before activating it again. Trivia * Even though he has been married, he is somewhat of a womanizer * Oddly enough, he has a knack when it comes to designing clothes, though they sometimes appear to be over the top * He is often completely oblivious to sarcasm, wit or any type of wordplay *He is a self-proclaimed coffee addict *Has a habit of drinking heavily at times; however, he has an abnormal, high alcohol tolerance *Currently he has counted 3137 stars in his life *He is a bit trigger-happy when it comes to Cero *His favorite game is Chess, the bishop being his favorite piece Gallery Category:Bankai Users Category:Vizards